Ako sa dajú veci zjednodušiť
by Petraela
Summary: Niekedy sú veci oveľa jednoduchšie ako sa na prvý pohľad zdá. A kedže sa Richard nechystá k prvému kroku, Martha musí veciam trochu pomôcť, aby sa jej syn a detektívka Beckettová konečne pohli vpred.


**Ako sa dajú veci zjednodušiť**

„Richard, čo sa stalo?"

Muž prekvapene pozrel na svoju matku, ktorá stála vo dverách jeho pracovne, vyzývavo s rukami v bok. Ako zvyčajne mala na sebe dokonale zladený kostým s doplnkami. Naliehavý výraz tváre dopĺňali jej ryšavé vlasy a pohľad odhodlanej matky, s otázkou v očiach čo je s jej dieťaťom v neporiadku.

Jej syn zaklapol notebook do ktorého, pred tým ako vošla, ťukal prstami.

„Prečo mama? O ničom neviem."

„Ale no tak, Richard. Vidím to na tebe." Počas rozprávania kráčala k jeho pracovnému stolu a jej vážny výraz ho nútil spozornieť.

Matka sa dívala synovi do očí s aby celý rozhovor nemohol obrátiť na žart. Chcela počuť pravdu. Tušila čo jej syn na koniec prizná, ale chcela aby to povedal sám. Potom ho objíme a povie, že všetko bude dobré. Povie mu to, aby ho povzbudila, ale aj pretože verila tomu, že to tak naozaj bude.

„Si bledý a nevyspaný. Niečo ťa trápi a ja chcem vedieť čo. Som tvoja matka, mne sa môžeš zveriť," dodala trochu naliehavo.

Jej syn nahlas vydýchol a prešiel si rukou po tvári. Uprel na ňu svoj psí pohľad. „Sám neviem."

Matka sa na neho neveriacky pozrela s rukami prekríženými na prsiach.

Rick položil notebook na stôl a podišiel k stolíku s alkoholom. „Dáš si?"

"Vyzerá to tak, že to bude nutné," usmiala sa. Sledovala vysokú postavu svojho syna ako sa skláňa a nalieva najdrahšiu whisky do dvoch sklenených pohárov a jeden jej podáva.

„Na zdravie." Obaja si odpili a Martha sa oprela o stôl. "Čo ťa trápi, synak?" spýtala sa jemne.

„Nazval by som to: Nechuť k životu ako takému, nie v celkom presnej podobe a úplnosti."

„Nie si spokojný so svojim životom?"

„Nie celkom," zahľadel sa s úsmevom na matku, "ty a Alexis ste dokonalé."

„Alexis určite, no ja mám isté medzery," zasmiala sa a naznačila aby sa presunuli do obývačky.

„Mimochodom, keď sme pri Alexis, kde je?"

„Je sobota večer zlatko, je vonku s Ashleym a kamarátmi." Obaja si sadli na pohovku a znovu si odpili z alkoholu. Marthu zaštípal v hrdle, ale aj správne zahrial. „Nechcela ťa vyrušovať, keď si písal."

„Skôr som sa pokúšal písať."

„Dávno som ťa nevidela v takejto nálade, Richard."

„Dávno som sa takto necítil. Naposledy niekedy na strednej." Martha sa pre seba pousmiala. „Mal by som byť dosť starý na to aby som sa s tým vedel vysporiadať."

„V duši si stále dieťa, drahý," usmiala sa na neho.

Jej poznámku prešiel s úsmevom a pokračoval v rozprávaní. „Neviem ako ďalej. Zdá sa mi, že to čo by som chcel najviac, je pre mňa nedosiahnuteľné. Neviem kam sa mám pohnúť. Nemôžem sa pohnúť ani pri písaní. Som nespokojný s tým ako to je, ale nemôžem to zmeniť."

„Prečo by si to nemohol zmeniť?"

„Je to komplikované."

„Ale no tak zlatko. Vždy keď si niečo zaumieniš, ideš za tým. Chcel si písať? Si jedným z najpredávanejších autorov. Chcel si byť otcom? Si ten najlepší otec pre svoju dcéru. Svojou vôľou a svojim talentom dosiahneš všetko čo chceš."

Rick sa smutne usmial. „Niektoré prekážky sú... neprekonateľné."

„Tvojou jedinou prekážkou je tvoj strach," rázne povedala. Syn na ňu prekvapene pozrel. „Ale no tak Richard, vieme o čom sa rozprávame," povedala tentoraz jemne. „Už nejaký čas ti dávajú všetky zamilované pesničky zmysel. Vidím to na tebe."

Rick sa chvíľu cítil prekvapene, no potom si uvedomil, že pred svojou matkou nič neutají. Martha Rodgersová poznala svojho syna tak dobre ako divadelnú oponu a intrigy ktoré sa za ňou odohrávajú.

Čakala čo jej na to odpovie.

„Niekedy o mne vieš viac ako ja sám."

„Som tvoja matka, mám na to zvláštne cvičené bunky. Nedá sa s tým nič robiť," usmiala sa. „Miluješ ju, tak prečo jej to jednoducho nepovieš?" Dopila whisky a prázdny pohár cinkol o sklo stola.

„Je to zložité."

„Nič nie je zložité keď sa chce."

Rick pokrútil hlavou, „Sú tu isté prekážky a nie je to len môj strach."

„No a byť zadaným nie je choroba a tobôž nie neprekonateľná prekážka.. Nezabránilo ti to predsa v tom, aby si sa do nej zamiloval."

Richard zdvihol smutné oči na svoju matku. „Čo ak je ona zamilovaná do neho?"

„Richard zlatko, trávi s tebou skoro každý deň. Pracujete spolu, rozumiete si a minule ste mali rande."

Jej syn ju prerušil. „To nebolo rande."

„Boli ste spolu v kine, len vy dvaja. Dokonca ti kúpila cukríky. Bolo to rande!"

Marthina matematika bola neoblomná. „Videla som ako sa na seba pozeráte," stíšila hlas. „Ver mi, nie si jej ľahostajný."

Rick sa nadýchol aby matke oponoval, no nenašiel slová. Aj tak by to bolo zbytočné.

„Mal by si to aspoň skúsiť. Keď jej ukážeš, že si ochotný darovať svoje srdce. Neodmietne ťa. Bol by v tom čert aby k tebe niečo necítila. Už ťa mohla dostatočne spoznať, aby zistila aký si úžasný."

„Hej, úžasne detinský, namyslený, nezodpovedný a nepoučiteľný sukničkár. Nehovorí, že to svojim spôsobom nie je pravda, ale bude to asi neprekonateľná prekážka."

„Kým to neskúsiš, nedozvieš sa to. A napokon nie je to jediná žena pod slnkom," skonštatovala Marta a čakala na synovu reakciu so zdvihnutým obočím.

Chvíľu mlčal, kým prehovoril. „Nie, nie je jediná, ale je to tá pravá."

„Myslíš, to vážne Richard?" pýtala sa tlmeným hlasom.

Prikývol.

„Tak potom nemáš na čo čakať!" zvolala, „Josh-ne Josh, musíš, jej to povedať. A čo najskôr." Pozrela sa na svoje náramkové hodinky. „Sobota večer, o 10 minúť 9."

„Myslím, že to nie je to nie je dobrý nápad."

„Je s Joshom?"

„Neviem, možno áno."

Martha vstala a vytiahla zo svojej kabelky mobilný telefón. Vyťukala číslo a položila si ho k uchu. „Ahoj zlatko. Richard mi nezdvíha, nie je náhodou s tebou? Nie? Hm, neviem kde je, nenechal mi odkaz. Si doma? Určite pekný večer s Joshom, čo? Nie? Si sama? Aj to treba drahá. Daj si kúpeľ a pohár vína. Je to najlepší relax na svete. Ach, mám druhý hovor. Možno to bude Richard. Áno, je to on. Asi budú niekde s Alexis. Tak si to uži, ok? Papa." Martha zložila hovor a široko sa usmiala na uveličeného syna. „Vidíš nie je to až taký problém. Choď sa prezliecť a bež za ňou.

„Matka, ty si hotový diabol."

„Len odhodlaná matka, ktorá urobí všetko pre to, aby bol jej syn šťastný." Vyslúžila si bozk na líce a žiarivý úsmev.

Richard Castle pri šoférovaní auta krútil hlavou nad tým ako sa niekedy veci dajú zjednodušiť. Naozaj sa to dalo? Ak aj áno, to najťažšie mal ešte len pred sebou.

Zatiaľ sa Martha ocitla sama v byte svojho syna, ktorý spolu s ním obývala, aby tak bola svedkom jeho víťazstiev, ale aj pádov. Jeho šťastia aj smútku. Usmievala sa sama pre seba. Dúfala, že jej syn sa vráti až na ďalší deň predpoludním so šťastným výrazom na tvári, aby bolo všetko tak ako má byť.

Klopanie na vchodové dvere prinútilo Katherine Beckett odtiahnuť od úst pohár červeného vína, ktorý položila na malý drevený stolík vedľa vane, vyjsť z teplého, penového a voňavého kúpeľa a obliecť si na mokré telo biely froté župan. Následne ju donútilo prebehnúť cez celý byt a skontrolovať kto stojí za nimi.

_Možno je to Ryan alebo Espozito. Možno je to Lenie a niečo sa stalo. Pravdepodobne som nepočula zvonenie telefónu a tak museli prísť osobne_.

Ešte raz skontrolovala či je všetko dôležité schované pod odevom a pozrela cez priezor vo dverách. Otvorila ich.

„Castle? Čo tu robíš?" toho jediného určite nečakala.

Muž pred dverami naprázdno prehltol. Detektívka stojaca oproti nemu v narýchlo obtočenom župane, ktorý sa jej lepil na pokožku, vyzerala viac ako prekvapene. S vlasmi v drdole z ktorého trčalo niekoľko nedbalo spustených prameňov s mokrými koncami, dokazovalo, že dala na radu jeho matky a práve ju vyrušil z relaxačného kúpeľa.

„Ahoj Kate, chcel by som sa s tebou o niečom porozprávať."

Detektívka zamrkala očami a nevediac prečo ho na mieste nepošle prinajlepšom domov, odstúpila odo dverí a pustila ho dnu. Niečo v jeho hlase znelo inak ako bola zvyknutá. Tak ako keď musí povedať niečo vážne. Mierne ju striaslo keď si to uvedomila.

Castle si rovno sadol na pohovku a ospravedlnil sa jej, že ju vyrušil.

„Ak je to tak dôležité tak na tom nezáleží Castle. Ale ak je to nejaký tvoj blbý výmysel tak si ma neželaj!" zamračila sa na neho. „Ospravedlň ma na chvíľu niečo si na seba hodím."

„Samozrejme," stihol zamrmlať, aj keď by bol najradšej aby zostala tak ako je. Bol to príjemný pohľad.

O pár minút sedela vedľa neho v domácom oblečení pozostávajúcom z modrého trička a širokých teplákov. K jej nedopitému poháru vína sa pridal druhý do ktorého naliala pre Castla. Poďakoval a trochu nervózne sa na ňu usmial.

„No tak o čo sa jedná, niečo sa stalo?" nechcela aby jej tón hlasu znel tak nevrlo, ale dnešný deň si predstavovala celkom inak. Začalo sa to kaziť už ráno. Šťastná, že si užije voľný víkend zistila, že sa jej pokazilo kúrenie a zjavne prežije príliš teplý marcový deň, pokiaľ sa nepôjde schladiť niekam von. Ak by kúrenie vypla užila by si poriadne chladný marcový deň a teplo mala v poslednom čase radšej. Opravára zavolá až v pondelok. Dnes by jej asi nikto neprišiel s nadšením kúrenie opraviť. Ísť von však skôr ako večer nemala v pláne a keď už konečne nastal, tak Josh na poslednú chvíľu ich schôdzku zrušil. Pohotovosť v nemocnici. Uvedomila si, že toto bolo už tretie rande, ktoré zrušil. A uvedomila si tiež, že ju to už prestáva takto baviť.

„Dúfam, že nič vážne," dodala jemnejšie, aby si Castle nemyslel, že sa na neho nahnevala.

„Ehm, podľa toho ako sa to vezme, teda ako to vezmeš ty."

Tak tomuto vôbec nerozumela a Castle vlastne tiež nie. Vôbec nevedel ako na to. Ak by to bola ktorákoľvek iná žena, rovno by jej povedal, čo k nej cíti. Trochu by to prifarbil, trochu zveličil a ona by mu nadšená padla do náruče... ale, to by nemohla byť tou ženou Katherine Beckett. A ani to čo cíti by nemusel zveličovať. Pri všetkom svojom spisovateľskom talente by bol rád ak by to dokázal čo i len približne opísať.

„Čo?"

„Napime sa na to radšej, dobre?" rýchlo zmenil tému a zdvihol pohár aby si pripili.

„Tak na zdravie, Castle," povedala Kate podozrievavo.

„Na zdravie," povedal a obsah pohára naraz vyprázdnil. _Len si daj milý Richard, zjavne to potrebuješ. _Nehanbil sa pohár si doliať a doplnil aj svojej spolu sediacej.

„Mám sa báť?" pozrela na neho. _Čo má ten chlap za lubom? Dúfam, že niečo nevyviedol? _

„Nie," usmial sa. Z časti aj nad tým ako mu víno príjemne zahrialo z vnútra telo, a z časti nad tým, že on sa bojí za oboch. Uvedomil si, že mu začína byť horúco. Vyzliekol si sako a položil ho vedľa seba.

Kate práve odťahovala pohár od svojich pier, keď sa jej Castle pozrel do očí. Zvláštnym spôsobom, ktorý jej bol známy. A hneď si aj uvedomila kedy ho uvidela po prvý krát a naposledy. Striaslo ju, hoci teplota v byte sa blížila k 30 stupňom.

Prerušila ten pohľad, keď sa pozrela na pohár, ktorý odkladala na stôl. Rozhodovala sa či ďalej sledovať retiazku bubliniek na hladine vína, alebo čeliť Castlovi priamo.

Pozoroval ju a videl, že si niečo uvedomila. Nevedel aká bude jej ďalšia reakcia, ale nechcel sa zastaviť, aj keby ho o to požiadala.

Pozrela mu priamo do očí a čakala čo povie. Nedala na sebe poznať, že sa jej chveje celé vnútro a ledva plynulo dýcha. Nevedela či to chce počuť alebo nie. A možno sa predsa len mýli a on začne rozprávať o tom, ako by mala nafotiť ďalšiu nahú obálku na Nikki Heat ona osobne.

„Bolo to úžasné... Keď som ti to povedal, nemyslel som len na to ako si zneškodnila toho chlapíka... Myslel som na ten bozk. Na výraz v tvojich očiach, na mäkkosť tvojich pier," Castle sa začal rozbiehať a Kate sa začervenala. Vedel, že dobre vie o čom rozpráva a že by sa najradšej schovala za fľašu vína stojacu na stole, ak by mohla. Vedel, že sa len ťažko otvára a nerada prejavuje svoje city. Že sa bojí prelomiť múr, ktorý má okolo seba. Ale vedel tiež že sa už z polovice za neho dostal a teraz sa chystal preskočiť ho celý. Hoc by si mal na druhej strane rozbiť nos. Veril, že väzy by si nezlámal.

Kate hľadela na Castla, ktorý hovoril to čoho sa bála. A zároveň to chcela počuť viac ako čokoľvek na svete. Napriek Joshovi, napriek tomu aký Castle je. Možno ho zastaví ak povie jeho meno dostatočne rázne a keď pochopí, že takto to nemá byť a zabuchne za sebou dvere ona zostane sama vo svojom byte, ale bude si riadiť sama svoj život, bez otravného spisovateľíka, ktorý sa práve zmenil na niečo ako muža jej snov. A na ďalší deň sa bude tváriť, že tento rozhovor sa nekonal a oni budú môcť pokračovať v práci ako pred tým.

„Rick!" snažila sa ho zahriaknuť a pritom sa dívala na svoje ruky zložené na kolenách. Bola rada, že si rozpustila vlasy a z časti jej zakrývajú tvár. „Bola to len hra," skôr než stačila dopovedať, Castle jej skočil do reči:

„Pre mňa nie. A pre to som tu. Nemôžem stále bojovať s tým čo k tebe cítim," pozerali si do tvárí. „Kate, milujem ťa."

Takú úprimnosť nečakala. Vyrazila jej dych a ona len nemo hľadela do jeho tváre. Zdalo sa jej, že teplota v izbe stúpla aspoň o 10 stupňov. Jediný spôsob ako sa schladiť bolo exnúť pohár vína. Castle nezaváhal a len čo ho dopila jej nalial znovu. Spýtavo sa na neho pozrela či to myslí vážne a on ju obdaril výrazom tváre, ktorý hovoril, _ale samozrejme, je úplne logické vyexovať pol flaše červeného v takejto situácii. _

Trochu sa jej zatočila hlava. Teplo, víno a to čo pred chvíľou počula bolo na ňu príliš. Nechcela aby videl ako sa jej trasú ruky, pretože by ho najradšej objala a vynadala mu zároveň.

Castle len sedel a čakal na jej reakciu, vyzerala vystrašene a nervózne. Asi neurobil najlepšie, že jej to takto povedal. Zavrel oči a hodil sa o operadlo pohovky. Teraz mu povie, že ju jeho city tešia, ale nemôžu byť spolu. Pre tisíc dôvodov, ktoré by si našla a on jej nebude môcť oponovať. Zacítil vedľa seba pohyb. Myslel si, že Kate vstala a na mieste ho snáď vyhodí so slovami aby sa jej nikdy viac na oči neukazoval. Že miluje Josha a on je hlupák, keď si myslí, že by ho kvôli nemu nechala. Potom však ucítil váhu jej tela na svojich stehnách a ruky na svojej tvári. Pohladili mu spánky.

Kate sa pousmiala nad jeho prekvapeným výrazom. Dodalo jej to odvahu. Ona sama bola prekvapená tým čo robí, ale pobozkala ho. Nežne no predsa nástojčivo. Ako keby jej pery chceli povedať, _pochop, že to pre mňa nie je jednoduché, ale cítim to čo ty. Ver mi._

Vošiel jej rukami do vlasov, zavoňali šampónom. Lapali po dychu, keď sa ich jazyky dotkli. Zhlboka dýchal a snažil sa nemyslieť na horúčavu čo ho zalievala. V objatí vychutnávali jeden druhého v celkom nevej dimenzii. Pocítili niečo nové. Vôňa vína a mydla sa miešala s potom, ktorý im vyrazil na tele od vzrušenia.

Všetky hranice boli prekročené, všetky múry boli zbúrané. Míňalo sa šatstvo, aby mohli dlane pokúsiť hladkosť pokožky, ústa jej chuť. Nahé hrude sa o seba opierali.

Odniesol si ju v náručí do pohodlnej postele. Horúčava sálala z ich tiel a nútila ich odhodiť posledné zvyšky oblečenia. Vzrušenie ich oboch zaplavilo a spoznávali telo toho druhého všetkými zmyslami. Nebolo nad čím rozmýšľať, nebolo sa čoho báť. Boli len oni dvaja, túžba čo sa už neudržala na uzde. Iskrenie ktoré medzi nimi panovalo sa zmenilo na oheň a oboch ich pohltil.

Nebolo to len vybitie nahromadenej energie a túžby. Bolo to vášnivé a nežné, úplne odovzdané milovanie. Slasť striedala radosť a prísna detektívka sa smiala svojmu milencovi do ucha keď hrýzol jej jemnú pokožku a zároveň ju šteklil jazykom. Pristúpila na jeho hravosť, opätovala jeho nežnosť. Vedel čo potrebuje a ona mu všetko dovolila. Pocítila jeho silu a jeho dominanciu, ktorú nikdy neukazoval. Odovzdala sa mu pretože to bol človek, ktorému verila.

Nechala ho vstúpiť do jej územia, do nej samej. Od prvého okamihu ako sa ho dotkla vedela, že to čo bude nasledovať, bude celkom iné ako to čo zažila do teraz. Nie len preto, že sa konečne poddala svojej túžbe, nie len pre to, že si konečne priznala ako veľmi ho miluje, ale aj pre samotný fakt, že bola práve v náručí Richarda Castla.

Keď sa prvý krát videli cítila sa ako pubertiačka, ktorá sa stretla so svojim idolom. Srdce jej bilo ako na poplach, napriek tomu, že na jej tvári nič z jej pocitov neodrazilo. A teraz ju hladil a bozkával ten, ktorého romány hltala ako o dušu a utiekala sa v príbehoch pred realitou svojho života. Odovzdávala sa tomu, ktorého obdivovala a istým spôsobom bola do neho zamilovaná už dávno. Dávno pred tým ako sa ku nej prvý krát obrátil s prekvapeným výrazom. Pred tým ako sa jej prvý krát dotkol, ako sa na ňu zvodne usmial. Pred tým, ako cítila, že v jeho prítomnosti sa cíti inak. A napokon pred tým ako si vymieňali pohľady, ktoré boli tak plné citu, že ich vždy musela prerušiť, aby sa nenechala strhnúť a neukázala čo naozaj cíti.

Bol to on, kto chcel ich vzťah posunúť ďalej, nielen tým, že dnes za ňou prišiel. Tým ako sa k nej správal, ako ju provokoval a snažil sa ju dostať tam kam chcel. Bol to on, kto začínal tie dlhé pohľady, akoby z reklamy na parfum. Áno, keď čítala Heat Wave, bolo to presné. Fikcia nebola až taká nadsadená ako skutočnosť a to ju niekedy vedelo priviesť do zúrivosti. Teraz však nie. Smiala sa na tom ako dobre ju Castle pozná a ani o tom nevie.

Jednoducho bol čas podľahnúť tomu a nechať sa viesť. Nech sa stane čo sa má, a rozhodla sa, že si to užije ako najviac bude môcť. Aj keby to malo trvať len chvíľu. Možno bude odchádzať so slzami, ale to teraz nechcela riešiť.

Bol to len on a ona v byte, kde teplota stúpala nie len pokazeným kúrením. Dve prepletené telá, ktoré sa oddávali pravekému rituálu, ktorým sa uctievajú všetci bohovia na svete.

Lapala dych, keď sa jej z hrdla drali stony, ktoré v sebe nedokázala udržať. Oči mala zahmlené slzami cez ktoré na neho hľadela. Týčil sa nad ňou a ona bola celkom ukrytá za jeho širokými ramenami. Jej stehná sa mu treli o boky, vlasy sa jej lepili na tvár a krk. Ona a Rick Castle sa pohybovali v spoločnom rytme až kým nedosiahli vyvrcholenie. Takmer súčasne, vášnivo a odovzdane. Cítila, že nie len ona do ich milovania vložila svoje srdce.

Bolo to iné ako s Joshom. Jedna malá výčitka jej zablikala kdesi vzadu v hlave, no teraz už bolo neskoro. Ale neľutovala svoje konanie. K tomuto momentu sa schyľovalo už dlhšie. Ak by sa necítila Castlom taká ohrozená, pravdepodobne by s Joshom skončila už dávno. Teraz však vedela, že sa nebolo čoho báť. Ako prudko vydychovala ľutovala, že sa to nestalo už skôr.

Na moment pocítila celú jeho váhu na svojom tele, kým jej zhlboka vydychoval do vlasov. Chvíľu na to ju začal jemne bozkávať na krk. Pokračoval k uchu, drobnými bozkami jej posial celú tvár. Ešte stále ho objímala stehnami a rukami mu jemne prechádzala po chrbte. Maznal sa s ňou ako s najväčším pokladom. Cítila sa šťastná až sa mala chuť smiať.

Castle zhlboka vdýchol vôňu tela, ktoré sa pod ním otriasalo šťastným smiechom.

„Bolo to také smiešne?" opýtal sa a nosom jej prechádzal po kľúčnej kosti.

„Nie," odpovedala Kate a smiala sa ešte hlasnejšie pretože ju Castle šteklil na bruchu prstami.

Zdvihol ku nej tvár a opýtal sa: „Vieš o tom, že tvoj úsmev je druhý najkrásnejší ako som kedy videl?"

„Nie."

„Ten prvý bol Alexis, keď sa prvý krát usmiala. Mala presne 2 mesiace a 8 dní."

„Naozaj?" usmiala sa.

„Áno, dúfam, že ten tvoj bude vídať častejšie ako do teraz."

Prevalil sa na chrbát a ju strhol na seba. „To bude záležať podľa toho ako veľmi mi budeš liezť na nervy."

Castle sa len široko usmial a v očiach mu zažiarili malé plamienky.

Pritiahol si ju k boku aby sa o neho oprela. Rukou mu prechádzala po hrudi a koleno mala na jeho stehne. „Neviem, ako som ti tak dlho dokázala odolávať."

„Ver mi, pre mňa je to ešte čudnejšie," povedal vážne no keď ho tľapla po hrudi zasmial sa.

„Naozaj, tak dlho som sa tomu bránila, tak dlho som sa tvárila, že to neexistuje až som tomu skoro uverila. Snažila som sa urobiť všetko pre to, aby som tú príťažlivosť znížila na minimum..."

„Tým, že si ma ponižovala, nadávala mi, kričala na mňa a dokonca si našla frajera.," prerušil ju ukrivdene.

Zdvihla k nemu pohľad a s nesúhlasným pohľadom pokrútila hlavou. „Všetko si si to zaslúžil, ani si nevieš predstaviť aký vieš byť otravný a namyslený."

„To bola moja taktika."

Kate sa zasmiala, aj z tej najhoršej situácie by vedel vykľučkovať tak aby pri tom nestratil tvár. „Určite."

Pritiahol si ju k sebe najbližšie ako mohol. „Robil som všetko pre to, aby vo mne detektívka Beckett videla človeka, ktorému môže dôverovať. Už pre mňa nebolo nič také dôležité ako to či budeš chcieť aby som ti bol na blízku. Žiadne knihy, ocenenia alebo peniaze už nemali pre mňa cenu."

Pobozkala mu rameno o ktoré sa opierala hlavou. Po chvíli ticha vykríkla: „Hej!"

„Čo je?"

„Už rozumiem tomu telefonátu od Marthy!"

„Akému?" tváril sa nechápavo, keď sa podoprela o lakeť aby mu mohla pozerať do tváre.

„Len sa tak netvár, určite zisťovala či som dnes doma sama, aby si mohol prísť."

„Nie, to nie je pravda. Vôbec o ničom neviem," snažil sa ju presvedčiť, hoci kútiky úst mu mykalo do úsmevu. „No tak dobre, máš pravdu, ale ja som v tom celkom nevinne," začal vysvetľovať po tom, čo si vyslúžil jeden z jej prísnych pohľadov. „Bol to jej nápad ti zavolať, aj celý ten rozhovor. Dnes mala akčný deň alebo čo. Už viem!" zdvihol sa na oba lakte.

„Čo?"

„Určite ma chcela len dostať z domu a teraz tam so svojimi bláznivými priateľmi tancuje salsu na kuchynskom dreze."

„Ale no tak, na toto ti neskočím. Okrem toho, kde by nabrala istotu, že sa tu zdržíš viac ako 5 minút? Mohla som a rovno vykopnúť a nebaviť sa s tebou."

„To by si neurobila," usmial sa svojim šarmantným úsmevom.

„Vyrušil si ma z veľmi príjemného bublinkového kúpeľa, buď rád, že som ti nezabuchla dvere pred nosom."

„Cestou sem som si ťa predstavoval," trochu chrochtavo sa zasmial na čo dostal do tváre vankúšom. Kate z neho stiahla tenkú prikrývku a obmotala si ju okolo seba. Zamierila do kúpeľne.

„Zatiaľ čo ja si ten kúpeľ konečne užijem, ty by si mohol niečo chutné pripraviť. Alebo aspoň objednať pizzu."

„Čo? Zatiaľ čo budeš svoje krásne telo odovzdávať vode mám čakať na nejakého vyhádzaného poslíčka?"

Vo dverách k nemu otočila hlavu. „Alebo by si sa ku mne mohol pridať."

Taký veľký úsmev ako sa zjavil na jeho tvári by mu mohol závidieť ktorýkoľvek klaun.

Kate pustila vodu do vane a vhodila tam pár voňavých guličiek. Z fľašky naliala penu do kúpeľa a zapálila pár sviečok, ktoré boli rozložené po okraji vane.

Rick jej už už chcel stiahnuť prikrývku z tela, keď sa bez toho aby sa na neho pozrela ozvala: „Miesto toho pobehovania by si mohol priniesť poháre a víno čo je v skrinke pri chladničke. Usmiala sa tak aby to nevidel. Okamžite zmenil kurz svojich bosých nôh a o chvíľu ho počula ako hľadá v skrinke a potom niečo v chladničke. Keď sa vrátil na podnose sa vynímala fľaša vína, dva poháre, miska s ľadom a šľahačka.

„Mám obavu, či tá šľahačka je už po dátume spotreby, ale som ochotný to risknúť. Mimochodom nemáš tu trochu teplo?"

Kate sa len usmiala. „Dnes mi odišla regulácia kúrenia. V pondelok to dám opraviť."

„Aha, už dom si myslel, že som z toho milovania dostal horúčku."

„Tak si doniesol ľad?"

„Hej, dobrý nápad, čo?" zachichotal sa.

„Skvelý." Zdvihla obočie a zhodila plachtu z tela. „Myslím, že by si mal prestať rozmýšľať a vliezť do vane. A bez tých rečí, lebo ťa utopím."

Castle rýchlo položil podnos na stolík a zmizol pod kopcom peny. Kate zatiaľ naliala víno do pohárov a jeden mu podala. Pomaly, aby ma mohol kochať pohľadom, vložila do kúpeľa najprv jednu nohu. Jemne si zahryzla do pery. Preniesla na ňu váhu a vstúpila do kúpeľa aj druhou. Pomaly si sadla a pena jej siahala po bradu. Dotýkali sa nohami ako sedeli oproti sebe.

Sklo pohárov o seba navzájom cinklo a oni si pripili s pohľadmi zahĺbenými o očí toho druhého. Castle ho pomaly odložil na bok. Sledoval jej pokožku na krku, ligotala sa kvapkami vody na ktorých sa odrážali plamene sviečok. Kate jemne vytočila hlavu a výrazom očakávania premýšľala čo má Rick za lubom. Jemne jej zobral pohár z ruky a odložil ho vedľa svojho. Preniesol váhu celého tela dopredu a pomaly sa s úsmevom približoval k nahej detektívke.

Hľadela na neho ako sa pomaly blíži s nezbednou túžbou v očiach. Rozbúchalo sa jej srdce, keď si predstavila, čo bude nasledovať. Bez slov bol nebezpečný ako šelma. Už to nebolo otravné šteňa, ktoré ju nasledovalo pri každom kroku ako tieň. Pred hodinou jej dokázal čo sa v ňom skrýva a vedela, že je toho ešte viac, čo o ňom nevie. Tak ako on o nej. Aj keď jeho pozorovací talent ju privádzal do úžasu. Nemohla však prezradiť, že v tak veľa veciach je s Nikki Heat podobná.

Jemne ju pobozkal na ústa a po tele jej naskočili zimomriavky. Vošla mu rukou do strapatých vlasov. Všimla si, že v poslednom čase ich nosí o trošku dlhšie a páčilo sa jej to.

„Budem potrebovať pomoc pri umývaní chrbta, detektívka."

„Aj ja, pán spisovateľ."

Kate sa mu vlnila n náručí, jemne otierala tvárou o jeho. Hladkal ju po ramenách a voda na jej pokožke zanechávala úzke cestičky. Vysúšal ich perami. Vysoká pena mu kazila pohľad na všetko od pliec dole no vynahradzoval si to dôkladnou dotykovou prehliadkou. Kate sa nechala rozmaznávať jeho prstami, zavrátila hlavu dozadu a namočila si vlasy.

„Môžem ti umyť vlasy?" opýtal sa Castle.

Kate sa len usmiala a podala mu fľašku so šampónom. Otočila sa k nemu chrbtom.

„Toto je tá čerešňová vôňa, čo som vtedy cítil!" zvolal víťazne.

„Som taká rada, že ťa vedia urobiť šťastným maličkosti."

Jemne jej vtieral šampón do vlasov, masíroval jej pokožku na hlave.

„Hmmm, je to také príjemné," vzdychla Kate.

Potom jej vlasy opláchol a keď sa Kate otočila Castle ju pobozkal.

Pena ticho pukala a zmenšovala svoj obsah. Pred Castleom sa po niekoľkých minútach plných vlhkých bozkov, objavovala krajina zázrakov. Vzal mydlo a prechádzal ním Kate po dlani, obrátil ju a pokračoval po celej paži až k ramenu. Potom ten istý postup zopakoval s druhou rukou. Prešiel na dekolt a Kate sa podoprela rukami a vstala, by mal prístup ku každej časti jej tela, okrem polovice lýtok pokiaľ jej siahala voda. Castle si kľakol na kolená, akoby uctieval svoju bohyňu a prechádzal mydlom po jej prsiach a bruchu. Vstal aby dočiahol na chrbát a postupne sa blížil k zadočku, ktorému sa obzvlášť venoval. Dával si pozor aby sa svojej partnerky nedotkol viac ako len rukami a hladnými očami.

Hľadela na neho z hora s jemným úsmevom, zatiaľ čo jej pramienky vody stekali z vlasov a robili cestičky na jej namydlenej pokožke. Castle pobozkal jej podbruško a zároveň mydlil jej hebké stehná. Prešiel jej dlaňou pomedzi nohy a ona zastonala. Prudko vydýchol pri tom zvuku.

Keď už bol každučký kúsok jej tela pokrytý vrstvou mydlovej peny, zapol sprchu a vlažnou vodou ju začal umývať. Najprv plecia a prsia. Chrbát a zadoček.

Kate si vychutnávala príjemnú vodu a ešte príjemnejší dotyk Rickových rúk. Bol jemný a pozorný. Pri tomto malom rituály pokrútila hlavou nad tým aká bola hlúpa, že nedala tomuto všetkému šancu už skôr.

Objala ho a tesne sa o neho oprela. Cítil každú jej krivku. Sprcha mu vypadla z rúk a prúd vody pokropil stenu a dlážku.

„Oh, asi vytopíme susedov," poznamenal so zdvihnutým obočím.

Kate sa odtiahla a zastavila vodu. Vzdala špongiu a naliala na ňu sprchový gél. Teraz bol rad na nej. Zahryzla si do pery a zvodne sa usmiala. Stelesnenie Castlovych snov. Našpúlil pery a zavrel oči. „Detektívka, robte si so mnou čo chcete."

„Dobre vedieť, pán spisovateľ. Asi použijem svoje putá, priviažem ťa k vodovodnej batérii a ústa ti prelepím lepiacou páskou."

„Prečo také násilie?" prudko otvoril oči.

„Pochybujem, že inak zabránim tomu, aby sa v pondelok celý okrsok dozvedel čo sa dialo v mojej spálni."

Castle sa hrdo natiahol a zasmial. „Nuž, uvažujem ako to naznačím chlapcom."

„Na to hneď zabudni. Nikomu nebudeš nič hovoriť."

„Ale no tak, Ryan a Espozito ma budú mučiť len aby som im povedal viac."

„To nie je nič v porovnaní čo s tebou urobím ja ak to niekomu vykvákaš. Tí dvaja sa nič nedozvedia, jasné? Ani od teba ani od nikoho iného, pretože to niekto nebude vedieť."

„Ty to nepovieš Laine?"

„Nie."

„Prečo? Je to tvoja priateľka."

„Áno je, ale nebudem jej všetko vešať na nos, ak by sa to dozvedela ona, vedel by to hneď aj Espozito a celá stanica." Castle sa škodoradostne usmial. „Čo je?"

„Ale no tak, ty sa nechceš pochváliť?"

Kate otvorila ústa ale hneď ich zatvorila. Naklonila sa k svojmu spolu kúpajúcemu. „A čím? Že som si zavesila na krk najotravnejšieho chlapa pod slnkom? Myslíš si, že potrebujem počúvať ich reči –_už dávno sme to vraveli_- a –_konečne_-? A ako dlho mi trvalo kým som podľahla kúzlu pána dokonalého Richarda Castla? Nie, ďakujem. Budem rada ak sa to čo najdlhšie nikto nedozvie."

„A čo Alexis a moja matka? Myslíš si, že ma doma nebude čakať vypočúvanie?" obraňoval sa Castle.

Kate sa na chvíľu zamyslela. „No tak dobre, ak sa ťa budú Martha a Alexis vypytovať, tak im to môžeš povedať. Viem, že pred Alexis nechceš mať tajnosti, ale nikto iní, jasné!" Detektívka výhražne zdvihla ukazovák a ladne vyšla z vane.

„Kam ideš? Teraz som mal byť na rade ja," prekvapene sa Castle opýtal.

Kate si vzala uterák a omotala si ho okolo seba.

„Hneď sa vrátim, v pokoji seď."

Po tom čo skontrolovala svoj mobil a vypla ho, sa vrátila do kúpeľne, kde Castle práve dopíjal svoj pohár vína.

„Niečo sa stalo, detektívka?"

„Všetko v poriadku, až na to, že ste sa milý pán spisovateľ ešte poriadne neumyli."

Castlovi sa na tvári zjavil jeden z jeho najširších úsmevov.

Kate ponorila ruky do vody a začala mu ramená oblievať vodou, ktorú si nabrala do dlaní. Castle sa spokojne oprel a zatvoril oči. Jej dotyky upokojovali no zároveň ho vzrušovali. Naskočila mu husia koža a Kate sa na neho krásne usmiala. „Vidíš, čo so mnou robí tvoj dotyk?" zašepkal. Podobne ako on, prechádzala mu mydlom po rukách a hrudi. Vytiahla zátku z vane aby voda pomaly odtiekla a ona mohla svojho milenca dokonale poumývať.

Keď Castle vyšiel z vane voda z neho ešte kvapkala na malý koberec. Uterák si ovinul okolo bokov a uhladil si rukou strapaté mokré vlasy. Kate sa na neho dívala opretá o stenu. Jeho urastená postava v nej vyvolávala túžbu. Konečne si ju mohla naplno pripustiť. Zahryzla si do spodnej pery, spomienky na to čo dokázal v posteli sa jej prelínali s fantáziou, čo všetko sa ešte len môže stať. Vyvolával v nej chvenie, jeho pohľad jej zvyšoval tep.

Cítila sa konečne slobodná, mohla mu skočiť do náruče bez toho aby sa pýtala samej seba či je to správne.

Napriek všetkej otravnosti, ktorú v sebe mal, sa s ním cítila od začiatku dobre. Pousmiala sa, ako povedala agentka F. prospieval jej. A vedela, že to najhoršie čo by sa mohlo stať, by bolo ak by z jej života odišiel. Cítila sa šťastná ako už dávno nie a mohlo za to ďakovať len jemu. Bolo to smiešne ako veľmi ovplyvňoval jej život. Ako je istým spôsobom na ňom závislá.

Uvedomila si, že už pár minút stoja oproti sebe a on ju sleduje. Usmiala sa a pristúpila k nemu.

„Ľúbim ťa, Rick."

Nežne sa pobozkali. Konečne vyslovila tie slová, ktoré ju ťažili, ale keď plynuli z jej úst boli ľahké ako pierko. A také pravdivé, potrebné a skutočné.

Castle zatiahol za opasok na župane a ten sa roztvoril. Pri pohľade na jej telo sa cítil akoby dostal dlho vytúžený dar a rozhodol sa hneď si ho vziať.

Pritlačil Kate k stene a začal ju vášnivo bozkávať. Rukami hladil jej telo pod županom. Zastonala a usmiala sa. Spisovateľ sa rozhodol napísať ďalšiu vášnivú kapitolu. O chvíľu pocítila aj Kate silné vzrušenie, túžbu, ktorá musela byť čo najrýchlejšie utíšená. Zachytila sa rukami okolo jeho krku a jej dlhé nohy obopli jeho boky. Nadvihol si jej okrúhli zadoček, aby do nej ľahšie vkĺzol a keď sa tak stalo, vydral sa jej z hrdla ston, ktorý sa odrazil od stien kúpeľne, aby sa k nemu mohli pridať iné, postupne hlasnejšie, plné zúfalého pôžitku. Castlovi sa takmer podlomili kolená, keď bolo už vzrušenie neúnosné a doviedol svoju milenku k vrcholu.

Jej vlasy ho šteklili na tvári no nedovolil si pohnúť sa. Len pre pár sekundami zaspala. Vnímal jej pravidelný dych na hrudi. Položila si hlavu na jeho telo. Potom sa jemne zamrvila a jeden nezbedný pramienok skončil Castlovi pod nosom. Presne tak, aby ho čo najviac šteklil a jemu bolo z toho na kýchnutie. Nechcel sa pohnúť aby ju nezobudil.

Po tom čo sa presunuli do postele len mlčali a užívali si prítomnosť toho druhého. A keď videl, že zaspala zaplavila ho neskutočná nežnosť. Ruku mala položenú na jeho ramene a on vdychoval vôňu jej vlasov. Rozprestierali sa mu na hrudi a vyvolávali v ňom príjemné pocity. Teda, až na ten jeden pramienok pod nosom.

Zostalo mu teplo z toho ako horlivo rozmýšľal nad týmto zákerným problémom. Snažil sa ho odfúknuť, no vždy sa vrátil na späť. Rukami nemohol pohnúť, tak aby Kate nezobudil. Akékoľvek jeho úsilie vyvrcholilo tým, že Kate zodvihla hlavu a pozrela mu zamračene do tváre. „Castle? Čo zase stváraš?"

„Nič! Len, len ma šteklili tvoje vlasy a... a," vetu nedokončil pretože si kýchol. „Vidíš? Hovorím pravdu. Nechcel som ťa zobudiť."

Kate prevrátila očami a vzdychla. Potom sa obrátila na druhý bok, chrbtom ku Castlovi, pritiahla si na seba prikrývku a zamrmlala. „Keby som ťa nemala tak rada, tak by som ťa zabila."

FIN ?


End file.
